


Bed Time

by FBIEpidemic



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBIEpidemic/pseuds/FBIEpidemic





	Bed Time

The day Maze cut his wing off, the amount of emotional pain he was in was insurmountable. The blade cutting away at his flesh was nothing. It was physical and he took it because he knew his father never meant for him to feel things like human pain. And that was rebellion enough.

The infection, the one that he got because of the giant scars on his back. Those hurt, they only hurt because the ‘high’ his mind had created to numb the emotional pain was not strong enough to sweat out a fever that nearly killed him. 

Given he had not meet Chloe, he knew this was Father’s punishment. 

“Lucifer?”

So, in the dark and restless he finds it still surprising to run into a small child.

He looks down the hall and finds a crazy-haired child looking back at him. “Child? What the-...What is it that you’re doing up?” He corrects himself without thinking much of it. He has been in this little nut of a family for so long that he has become accustomed to the censoring done to words for the sake of the smallest human.

It cocks it’s head at him, sending tendrils of hair over and around. Looking up, it just keeps coming down the hall. Then it attaches itself to his hand,” fin’ing you.”

Then, even worse she smiles up at him.

“Ehhhh,” he tries to wiggle his hand out of the iron grasp and yet it remains. 

“Can we have a snack?” She leans into his leg, head smashed against his stomach and making it almost impossible to hear her but it’s fine because he’s getting a snack.

Struggling to the kitchen, a child clutching his body and mostly keeping him from functioning fully, he yawns into his elbow and keeps going. “Just…” he puffs out of his nose, trying to sound agitated and lifts her into his arms. “Children.”

With the child now balanced effortlessly on his hip, he can walk around the kitchen easier. Without thinking much of it because somehow a child on the hip is a lot like walking about with your wings out. It isn’t even something he thinks about.

“I wanna bite.” Her head is bent and laying on his shoulder. He has to tilt his head all odd so that he can make a face. He really doesn’t want to share a fork with her but she looks so sleepy and she’s got a fistful of his shirt and she’s just kinda ador-

Ech. He almost said the world. _Adorable._

Disgusting.

“Just grab it with your-”

She moves off his shoulder and takes a bite off his fork, humming and smiling at him with approval at the taste. “It’s good,” and then she just slumps back against his shoulder.

He rolls his eyes,” it’s cake. I’d like to think so.” Then he takes another bite, a very large bite of cake that is just too large to fit into his mouth smearing chocolate icing around the corners of his mouth.

“Ew,” Trixie giggles but remain laying on his shoulder. 

“Would you shush?” He bounces her with his arm, he’d seen Dan do this. It gets the desired effect, she giggles and holds tighter to his shirt. He can’t help but smile back.

When she had been walking down the hall, he had startled her. 

She had just woken from a nightmare about the bad man who shot Lucifer and who chased her mother around the compound. She had only one thing on her mind, getting to her mother and Lucifer’s room. 

There, she would climb up on Lucifer’s side because he won’t even notice the bed shift aaaannnndddd if he’s in a really good mood he might hug her. Not like a hug but like a reflexive move that stops her from toppling off the bed. 

“You should go back to bed.” He’s still holding her but he’s still moving down the hall, he’s on his way.

Except, the child will not release him. 

“Kid,” he tries to shake his way out of her grasp but even that doesn’t work. “Fine, but you’re sleeping on your mother’s side.”

Which is true, mostly. 

“What are you two doing?” Chloe turns over in the bed and scowls at her boyfriend and child. 

Trixie, already slumped on his shoulder and fast asleep, is of no help so he just lets her fall on the bed. “Cake,” and then he follows suit.

Head down in the pillows and kinda on top of Trixie but Chloe just shakes her head. “Sleep well,” she kisses his forehead and runs her hand through Trixie’s hair. The two of them are an intense pain but… “I love you, too.”


End file.
